


Before the story

by 0o_LilacRose_o0



Category: Room of Swords
Genre: Pre-Canon, enjoy it it was very short and rushed, this ones for you toon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 04:51:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16825492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0o_LilacRose_o0/pseuds/0o_LilacRose_o0
Summary: Before the story took place, back when the two were dating as two wielders of the boss swords, before the betrayal, Gyrus and Kodya have a short, yet important discussion, revealing what is to come.This was rushed as fuck but enjoy it.





	Before the story

"Hey, Gyrus, we gotta move" Kodya smiled warmly at the green haired boy resting his head on Kodya's lap.   
Gyrus just let out a long groan and removed his head from the comfortable position on the archer's lap.   
"Come on, let's go to bed." Kodya stood up, and Gyrus followed suit, far too quickly for someone half asleep.   
Instead of using his words, Gyrus took Kodya's hand and led the other out of the lounge room, and quickly down the hall to Gyrus's room. Since a few months after the two began dating, they had begun sharing Gyrus's quarters.   
While every time they went there they still got the same winks from certain other boss sword wielders (not to name any names but it was mostly Neph) they had slept in that room every night for about 4 years, spending almost every night cuddling and talking until the two fell asleep.   
Talking was usual. But what was unusual was for Gyrus, who usually would be the first to fall into bed on a tired night like the one they were currently having, he instead immediately locked the door and turned right to his boyfriend, who had already fallen on the bed. Kodya sat up, as Gyrus sat down next to him, looking into his eyes.   
"Kody, can I ask you something serious?"  
"Yes, of course, you can. What is it?" Kodya smiled and smoothed down the puff of hair at the top of Gyrus's head  
"Do you trust me?" Kodya nodded, but, looking worried, Gyrus continued, "No, babe, I mean do I have your full trust? I'm sorry, it's a terrible question to ask you, but I need to know this."  
Seeing the concern on his boyfriends face, Kodya began to seriously worry. "Are you alright? Did something happen? What is it? Can I help?" He moved his hand to his boyfriend's arm  
"I'm going to have to do something. Something that's going to be really scary." Gyrus looked sad and scared, "And I need your help with it."  
"You're going to betray us, aren't you?" Kodya sighed. He was worried this would happen. While he knew that his boyfriend had always wanted the best for those around him, Kodya had noticed that recently the other had been very withdrawn and jumpy, and it didn't take a genius like Gyrus was to figure out that he had learned something terrible.   
"Yes. I have to do this though. It's for everyone here." He gave a bittersweet smile, and Kodya felt his heart both melt and break at the same time.  
More importantly, though, Kodya needed to know one more thing, "Are you going to lose your memories?"  
"Yes. And I need you to deliver a message to me." Gyrus clasped Kodya's hands, and the other sat up, planting a chaste kiss on his lips.   
"For you? Anything."


End file.
